Lost, Found, Accepted  Prussia x Austria
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Prussia wants to ask his love, Austria something, but suddenly finds he has lost the thing he needed most to do it. He is heartbroken and afraid he'll never be able to ask Roderich... Yaoi, Prussia x Austria, a few swears, maybe OOC-ness? i dunno


For Aristocratic Views on GaiaOnline

* * *

><p>"I've got to do this now. It's now or never, man. Now or never!"<p>

A nervous Prussia paced back and forth on his love's doorstep, a small box in his hand. He kept his eyes glued to this box, trying to figure out how he was going to say, what he was going to do if he said yes, or if the possibility of it turning out to be a no were to arise, what he would do then. Too many thoughts raced through his mind at once.

With a sigh, he cleared the thoughts away for now and put the box in his pocket. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door, clearing his throat quietly as he waited.

As soon as the door opened, he expected it to be Austria. However, he found a Hungarian instead. "Hungary?"

"Gilbert?"

A moment of silence passed between the two for a moment.

"Is… Austria here?"

Elizaveta nodded and stepped aside. "Yes. Come in. I'll bring him here in a moment."

The male nodded and entered the house, standing as he waited for the female to return. He stuck a hand in his pocket, playing with the box nervously. Prussia turned to look out a window, the thoughts rising again.

What if Roderich said no? They've been together for so long, had so many memories, so many good times… What if all this turned out to be for nothing?

Suddenly, a frying pan smacked him in the back of the head, making him jerk forward a bit. The box unknowingly fell out of his pocket and onto the floor, tumbling under a table.

"Ow! Eliza, what the he-"

"That's for hanging my panties from a flag pole, you idiot!" She whacked him again, this time across the back. "And that's for telling the Frenchy and the Italian I wanted some 'fun' the other night!"

Gilbert stumbled forward, but stood up, rubbing his back. "Hungary! Stop it!" He dodged another swing from the girl, not being able to restrain himself from laughing a little. "Seriously, stop! You're gonna kill me this time!"

She growled and tried to hit him again, only to miss. "I hope I do! You've gone too far this time, Gilbert!"

The white-haired one tripped over a rug and fell back. He now scrambled back to a wall, cornered. All thoughts of asking Austria were gone now, replaced with thoughts of being beat to death by Hungary! He surely wasn't laughing now.

Just as she was about to give him a good whap from the pan, a voice called out from down the hall.

"Hungary! Enough already! I think he's had enough punishment."

Prussia peeked around the corner to see his favorite musician standing with his hands on his hips, glaring at the female.

She stopped and bowed slightly. "My apologies, Mr. Austria." Hungary turned to Prussia and hit him once more on the head, her eyes screaming death before she disappeared down the hall past the brunette.

Roderich waited until the other had left before crouching beside Gilbert. "How bad did she get you this time, Gilbert?" he sighed with a smile, brushing some of the hair out of his love's face.

The other groaned, rubbing his back again. "Not as bad as the last time, but bad enough to make it hurt."

The Austrian chuckled softly and kissed the other's forehead. "As long as you didn't get killed or majorly injured, I'm happy."

Gilbert couldn't help but blush ever so slightly. He looked away with a bit of a frown. He hated being the uke. It made him feel weak and vulnerable. He was not weak _or_ vulnerable! He was the awesome Prussia! And Prussia was strong and invincible!

Seeing the other make this face, Roderich rolled his eyes and stood. "Such a stubborn one, you are." He went to the front door and grabbed his coat, slipping it on. "Are you planning to sit there and have me go on our date by myself, then?" he asked with a smirk.

The other male pushed himself up and brushed the imaginary dust off his pants before going up to the other. "No way! If I did, you would look like an idiot sitting in public all by your lonesome self."

"And you wouldn't?" Austria chuckled, reaching out to take Prussia's hand.

Gilbert blushed slightly at the action. He still wasn't used to the hand-holding thing. Anything else he was pretty fine with, but hand-holding just made him kind of uncomfortable. He was slowly getting used to the feeling with every time, though. "No because A, I'm the awesome Prussia, and B, I wouldn't be sitting at the wrong café."

The brunette laughed as the younger male dragged him along. "Fair enough. Where are we going, today, anyway?"

The Prussian thought for a moment. He hadn't really planned it. He really just planned going out with Austria somewhere. "Uh, well… I…"

"You're taking me to the new café the Italian brothers opened a few days ago?" This was not new for Roderich. Actually, this happened quite often. No destination was planned, just the fact of them going out, so the older one usually thought of somewhere to go.

"How'd you know?" The other smirked with a chuckle and led him down the road to the new café. They grabbed a table that sat outside. It was much too nice to dine inside.

Romano came out, mumbling curses under his breath. He was very displeased with the waiter's outfit Feliciano was making him wear during work. When he came up to the German-speaking nations, he pulled out a pad and sighed. "Welcome to the Tomato Basket Café." His voice was dull and irritated as he sat a small basket of breadsticks before them. "My name is Romano and I'll be serving you." He threw two menus on the table. "Pick what you want and hurry the hell up."

Austria never really liked Romano. He didn't care for the Italy Brothers at all, but Romano was just so… _Rude_. However, he kept the complaints to himself and took the menu, looking down the list of Italian cuisines.

"Surprise me," Gilbert sighed, holding his laminated menu up for the Southern Italian. "I don't really care what I eat today."

Romano scribbled words on one of the lines before taking the menu from the Prussian. "One surprise meal for this guy, and what do you want, other guy?"

The brunette couldn't find anything that really caught his interest at the moment. "A salad will do."

The Italian scribbled the order on his pad and left without another word.

"So, Roddy," the younger nation started, taking a breadstick and nibbling at it, "Any plans for a while?"

"Well," he sighed, thinking for a moment. "Aside from my usual work and you, I plan on staying at France's house for about a month."

Prussia nearly choked on the bite of bread he just took. He beat his chest before swallowing the treat and looking to his other. "A _month_? What are you doing at his place for a month?" He had his fingers crossed under the table, hoping it wasn't because of a dare or death threat or something like that.

As if on cue, Romano returned with a tray with their food and water, one with a salad, the other with, big shock… Pasta. He set the water in front of them as well and disappeared, still muttering curses under his breath.

Austria seemed a little confused on his reaction. "… Francis wants to have a concert with me in Paris. He said to come a month in advance and we would compose something new." He paused a moment to sip his water. "I planned to visit soon, anyway."

"But a month?" The Prussian wouldn't have the Austrian for so long. What was he to do with all the time? Couldn't go to the bar _every_ night. He'd get so drunk of his ass, he wouldn't know his own name from England's.

The other noticed Prussia's worries. "Gilbert?"

He looked up at the sound of his name. Now was the time. Now he had to ask Roderich. However, when he dug in his pockets, he found nothing but empty space.

_I-It's gone?_ The younger thought frantically, trying to think of where it could be. _Maybe it's in this pocket! No… This pocket! … Where the hell did it go?_

He stood up and patted his pants and jacket.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?"

Having lost hope that he had it, Prussia flopped back in his chair with a sigh and twirled the pasta around his fork. "Thought there was a bug on me. No big deal."

Austria watched him for a moment as his mood kept changing. It finally stopped at… Disappointment? He wasn't exactly sure what to label it as, but he knew Prussia was depressed about something.

Lunch went along quietly after that. The atmosphere around them was awkward.

Feliciano watched them from a window, trying to understand the problem here. "Why are they so unhappy? Especially the one with the pasta? Hm…"

"Get back to work, you idiot!" Romano smacked his northern brother on the head with a serving tray. "Quit worrying about stupid people out there and keep making orders! It was your idea to open this damn thing, Stupid!"

"Eek! Okay, okay! I'm going! Just don't hit me again!"

When the two had finished eating and paid for the food, they walked back to Roderich's the same way they ate. Silently with the awkward atmosphere following them. The brunette wanted to ask, but he knew the Prussian wouldn't tell. It was one of the things he wished would change about him. If only Gilbert were a little more open.

When they finally got back to Austria's house, the Prussian stood at the bottom of the steps, looking up at his other with the best smile he could muster. The sorrow was still there, though.

The older male sighed and stepped down to grab Gilbert's shoulders. "Gilbert… I know something's wrong with you, and I know you won't tell me no matter how hard I try. But will you please… Try and be happy? For me?"

Prussia looked down. He knew Austria saw right through him. When he was at his worst, Roderich could read him like an open book. However, there were some parts of this book he couldn't read.

He looked back up at the Austrian and smiled, truly smiled, and nodded. "Sure. But only because you asked." He chuckled and pecked him on the cheek before slipping from his grasp. "I'll see you tomorrow, Roddy." He turned to walk down the street to his place, trying the best he could to keep the thoughts negative thoughts out of his mind.

"Actually, Gilbert," the other sighed, biting his lip, "I'm… Leaving for Paris… Tomorrow."

Prussia stopped in his tracks. Tears wanted to fill his crimson eyes so badly. His hands balled up into fists in the pockets of his jacket. "I-I'll come by tonight then. Love ya, Roddy."

Austria watched as the male walked off. He really worried about him now. But he knew trying to find out would get him nowhere. "Love you, too, Gilbert." With a sigh, he went into his house, hanging his jacket on the coat rack. He sat down, trying to think of reasons why Prussia was so upset. It couldn't just be because he was leaving for France so soon…

Out of the corner of his eye, Roderich saw a small square box sticking out from under the end table beside him.

Gilbert had made his way to the bar he always went to in no time. He made sure not to let any tears escape his eyes. He was sure his German drinking buddies were going to poke fun at him. However, a few bottles later, tears were spilling from his eyes, his face buried in his arm. Ludwig came about eight bottles in.

"P-Prussia?" He hadn't seen his older brother drink so many bottles of beer so quickly. The bartender called him to keep an eye on him, saying he was only here for about ten minutes.

The Prussian looked up at his sibling, his face stained with tears. "H-Hey, West… Wh-What brought you here?" A small hic flew from his lips.

Germany sighed, facepalming and sitting beside his brother. "You did. Why are you drinking so much." He raised his hand, signaling the tender for a beer.

Gilbert took a swig of the bottle he had before answering. "I lost it. I lost th-the ring I was going to give R-R-Roderich." He stared at his bottle a moment longer before hiding his face in his arms again. "I'm such a failure… That-That thing cost me a sh-shitload of cash, bro!" He looked up slightly, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. "But I don't care about how much it cost now… N-Now I can't ask him-" Another hic- "And he's l-l-leaving for Fr-France tomorrow. For a month…"

The blond took his bottle from the bartender and patted his brother's back, unsure of what to do or say. He was feeling rather uncomfortable at the moment. "Uhh… I-It'll be alright…?"

Gilbert just ignored his brother, knowing he didn't know what to do.

This was the end for Prussia. He lost the ring and couldn't afford another one. That one almost made him broke! Even if he could afford another one, he would never have the courage to ask him again. This was going to be one sad, lonely month.

Suddenly, one of the other customers laughed and said something that caught the Prussian's ear.

"Hey, look, guys! Looks like little Austria is going to start drinking with us now!" he laughed, others joining with him.

"I'm not here to get drunk like the rest of you. I'm looking for Gilbert. You know Prussia, don't you?"

The guys stopped laughing for a moment to look at the brunette. "Yeah, he's here. Drunker than ever, though. He's over there." He pointed towards the silver-haired male. "Good luck getting through to him."

Without another word, the Austrian pushed past the other Germans, approaching the two brothers. "Hello, Ludwig. Here for Gilbert?"

Germany nodded. "Ja. Eight bottles in ten minutes. They wanted me to come down here to keep an eye on him."

Gilbert lifted his head, which now felt like it was a hundred pounds, to turn and look at his love. "R-Roddy?"

Roderich couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you sure it was only eight? He looks more like he had fourteen." He smiled softly, shaking his head. "But Gilbert…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box.

"I think you dropped this at my place."

It took him a minute to run all these thoughts through his slowing mind, but the younger nation realized it was his box for Austria. He wanted to speak, but couldn't find words. "R-Roddy-"

"Yes."

More tears formed in the Prussian's eyes. This time, however, they were tears of happiness. He wrapped his arms around the other and abruptly kissed the other.

Austria, not exactly expecting this, froze up a moment. Sure, they had kissed before, but this one was different. And not because Prussia was drunk, because that happened often, too. This was different because it was full of so many emotions. Relief, contentment, joy, but one stuck out most of all.

Love.

Truly desired love.

Prussia pulled back and wiped away his tears. It was as if Austria's words and the kiss had made him a bit more sober. Snaking an arm around his love, he stood up and held up a half-full bottle. "Tonight, you shall drink for free! All on me!"

The bar burst out into cheer and chatter. The sound of clinking glasses was everywhere.

Gilbert smiled and took a chug of his own drink before looking to Germany. "You're being my best man, West. And you're not getting out of it." He playfully punched his little brother in the shoulder.

Ludwig chuckled and shook his head, tapping the other's bottle with his own. "_Glückwünsche_, Brother."

The older brother smiled brightly and turned back to Austria, nuzzling him affectionately. "I'm going to miss you while you're on your trip."

"I canceled once I found this," the brunette smirked, pressing his lips against the other's cheek. "Francis wasn't very happy, but I told him I had good reason and that we would reschedule for a later date."

The white-haired male smiled and chuckled. "You didn't have to do that. But since you already did, I guess I'll have some more time with you before you go." He pulled Roderich in for another kiss, setting his beer aside to wrap both arms around his waist.

_It's about damn time I asked him to marry me!_


End file.
